The Strife Family Treasure
by SteelDragon199
Summary: Read this friggin' story!


The Strife Family Treasure  
  
This story was written by my friend Rob  
but he had some technical difficulties, so I'm  
putting it on for him.  
  
  
The playful giggling of Cloud's son had woke him up. He stretched, yawned, and then started to slowly get out of bed. His wife Tifa was already up making breakfast. Today was his son, Cirrus' birthday. " Good morning honey," Cloud mumbled. " Good morning Cloud," Tifa replied gently. "Mommy, do you think we could go to the chocobo races today,?" Cirrus asked. "Sure, anything you want to do today, we'll do, since it's your birthday." Tifa replied. About 15 minutes later, Cloud came out of the bathroom. He seemed very refreshed. "Hey son! Happy birthday." "Thanks dad," Cirrus said. " So, whatdya wanna do for your big day today?" Cloud asked. " Well dad, I was thinking about going to the chocobo races." " That sounds great! Just let me and your mother get ready and we'll leave soon." Cloud went into his bedroom and started lacing up his boots. Tifa entered, asking Cloud, " Do you think he's ready for it yet?"   
Cloud answered sounding very assured of himself, " Of course he is, he will just need to treat it with respect and he'll be fine" The family then left Cloud's villa in Costa Del Sol, and started heading out for the chocobo races. They took the sand buggy most of the way. Then boarded the tram that led up to the Gold Saucer. "Oh, Cirrus, did you know one of my very good friends that was with in AVALANCHE works here?" Cloud asked. " Cool, who is it ?" Cirrus excitedly asked. "You'll see." Cloud replied.  
When they finally got up to the Gold Saucer, Cloud paid the entrance price for his whole family. As soon as they entered, Cait Sith was there to greet them " Hello Hello Hello!!!!!" He said enthusiastically. " Hey Cait Sith, how have you been?" Cloud asked. " Oh Cloud, doin just fine, but im getting old, haha" Cait Sith replied. "Yeah, arent we all." Cloud said. "Hey, who's the munchkin?" Cait Sith asked. "I'm not a munchkin!" Cirrus said. " Oh yes, this is my son, Cirrus." Cloud responded. " " Nice to meet you, Cirrus," Cait Sith said. " Feel free to go into our magnificant arcade, or enjoy a snack at our fabulous snack bar!" Cait Sith said. "Haha, ok, seeya later Cait Sith," Cloud laughed. " Seeya Cloud." When they got in, Cirrus saw the giant arcade, " Whoa! Dad, can we stop in there?" Cirrus asked. " I suppose" Cloud answered.  
The family then spent about half-an-hour in the arcade, and then remembered the chocobo races. "Uh, oh, we cant be late for the race." Tifa said. "Oh yeah, we'd better get going then" Cloud said. They arrived at the stadium, and finally found good seats. The race was just about to start. "Cirrus, who do you think is gonna win?" Cloud asked his son. " Hmm... maybe the blue one"  
Cirrus answered. Tifa and Cloud then remember the time when they came here when they were just falling in love. "Hey, Cloud remember when you brought me here when we were just first starting to let each other know of our feelings" Tifa asked. " Of course I do, hehe, I was really nervous too!" Cloud replied. Their son Cirrus was watching the race in amazement, while Cloud and Tifa were barely paying attention. When the race was over, that was all Cirrus was talking about for the last hour in the arcade.   
" Ok, Cirrus, I think its time to go home." Cloud said. "Aww, dad....." Cirrus started. "Your mother and I have surprises for you!" "Well, in that case, lets go!" Cirrus said. The tram ride home seemed longer than it was coming up for Cirrus, he couldn't wait to get home.  
They finally got home after that long tram ride. Cirrus went into the family room to find his presents laid nicely on the floor, with blue and gold wrapping paper. "Ooh, mom, can I open them now???" Cirrus excitedly asked. " Yes, of course you can." She answered. "Cirrus ripped into the boxes finding all his favorite toys and video games hed wanted. After about ten minutes of laughing and "Whoa's!", Cirrus was finally finished opening them. " Thanks mom, thanks dad." He said. " You're welcome son," They both answered. " Cirrus, I have a special gift for you also" Cloud said. " You do? What is it?" Cirrus asked  
"Come into our room," Cloud, Tifa, and Cirrus entered his room. Cloud then pulled out of his closet, a huge sheath with his old buster sword in it. " Cirrus, I am giving you this as a father to his son." Cirrus' eyes widened in amazement, and his mouth dropped open. " Dad, are you sure you wanna give that to me? I mean, that was your old AVALANCHE weapon, don't you wanna keep it?" Cirrus asked. " Well, I am   
MetalEdge04: giving it to you and telling you to pass it down to your son when you're my age." "Whoa, thanks a lot dad. I promise I won't be reckless with it and I'll take great care of it." Cirrus told his father. " Now, I want you to treat it with great respect and remember, it isn't a toy," Cloud said. " I promise, dad." Cirrus responded.  
"Even though it is a weapon, I think of it as a treasure. It reminds me of all my adventures and experiences that I've had when I was younger. Keep the Strife family treasure safe and make sure you take fine care of it." Cloud and Tifa smiled at each other, and then the whole family embraced.  
  
THE END  



End file.
